Veneto
Veneto (ベネト) is a fan-made character for the series Hetalia: Axis Powers (AU). She is the representation of the Veneto region in Italy. She is sometimes referred to as Venetia (ヴェネティア ''). Her Creators gave her the human name of Milana Beilschmidt-Vargas (ミラナBeilschmidt-バルガス''). Attributes 'Appearance' She has long blonde hair and brown eyes, with a curl on the left side of her head, which acts as her erogenous zone when stroked or pulled. She wears a black vest top with a blue jacket and a dark green pleated skirt. She has a cross necklace and matching earrings. As a child, she wore dresses a lot, much like Chibitalia. This could have been because of her godmother, Hungary's, influence in how she was dressed when she was young. 'Personality and interests' Veneto is a strong, determined young woman with a serious outlook on life, much like her mother, Germany (Fem). She is dedicated to the cause of becoming an official country, and trains hard to do so. She also loves Pasta, like her father, Italy. Similarly, she enjoys Siestas and she is a very good cook. When she was younger, she was even more like Italy, being a lot weaker and more easy-going. The exact reason she changed is unknown, but she began to become more and more serious about gaining in strength, "So I can be a strong country and protect my family." She is also a Catholic, as is shown by her cross necklace (and matching earrings), though when in danger, she has being known to cross herself as an excuse to reach for the pistol she carries, unobserved. Relationship 'Italy' Veneto is very much a "papa's girl", meaning that she and Italy are incredibly close. They take regular siestas together and he refers to her as "Bambina" (Baby Girl) or sometimes "Bella Bambina" (Beautiful Baby Girl). If Veneto gets into trouble with her mother, Italy usually tries, but often fails, to help. In return, Veneto will try to calm her mother down if Germany is cross with Italy. 'Germany' (Female) Though she is closer to her father, Veneto is close to Germany and they often train together. Germany is also quite protective of her daughter, and once threatened to shoot a drunken France for hitting on her. 'Hungary' Veneto's godmother, Hungary, was a childhood baby-sitter and often still looks after her. She once caught the girl's uncle, Prussia, attempting to give her beer and attacked him with her frying pan. 'Prussia' Veneto finds her uncle quite irritating, however they are known to drink together, as Prussia was the first person introduce her to alcohol, and the only one who approves of her drinking. 'Austria' Veneto's relationship with Austria is similar to that of Chibitalia and Austria, since she lived with her godparents, Austria and Hungary, as a young girl and he treated her in a similar way. 'Trivia' *Veneto is a light-hearted OC founded in a roleplay, please do not take this seriously. The OC's design was only Semi-Researched. *Veneto's Birth Date originally was a date with ties to her history, however it was changed to the due date of her mother's child in the roleplay Veneto was born in. *Veneto's cross necklace was originally an Iron Cross, but this was edited when her creators decided to make her catholic. *The OC's design has been edited many times in the past, as her creators were undecided about features such as her curl and its location, her eye colour (Originally blue) and her usual outfit. *Her Creators gave her the middle name Lucia, a more Italian-sounding take on Luise, a name sometimes used for Female Germany. References 1. First Ideas by Lucy (One Veneto's creators.) https://www.tumblr.com/blog/milanaveneto 2. A Early Quick Sketch by Lucy https://www.tumblr.com/blog/milanaveneto 3. Some Quick Characters Notes written during Veneto's Early development, by Rachel (Veneto's other Creator) https://www.tumblr.com/blog/milanaveneto Category:Female Characters Category:Region Category:Italy's Region Category:OC